


Evil Mind

by Dourl



Category: Red Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dourl/pseuds/Dourl
Summary: 牙仙×威尔 ； 隐汉尼拔×威尔发生在原著结局后。【*】为原文引用。





	Evil Mind

氯仿的味道。

在黑暗中，威尔·格雷厄姆逐渐苏醒，他蜷缩侧卧在一张黒木床的软垫上，口鼻间还有残存的迷药。他并不知道这是哪里，大脑犹如生锈的发条，无数疑问在脑壳里撞来撞去。

死寂的空间被打破，家具陈腐的气味钻进他的鼻腔，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，却好似被冰冷的空气扼住了喉管，如何也得不到足够的氧气。

他撑起上身，摸到床沿，费力地放下双腿，踩在了一层粗糙的木地板上。他没穿鞋袜，地板上的灰尘和碎屑纷纷刺进他的脚底。

他抬起双手，艰难地迈开步子，跌跌撞撞地在未知中摸索。

他的指尖碰到了一堵坚硬的墙——不，那不是墙，坚硬却有温度，炙热得如同外焰。他的眉间浮现一道深深的刻痕，没有像个懦夫一样即刻把手收回来。

这是个男人，未着寸缕，纹丝不动，像尊雕像任由格雷厄姆亵渎他的身体。

趋近完美的肌肉均匀地分布在他的指掌下，随心脏有节奏的收缩突突跳动。一股可怕的精神力随之萦绕了他的周身，邪恶的、疯狂的、骇人的热浪正从男人的身体内部源源不断释放出来。

他把双手交叠在一起，好抵消不必要的颤抖，从紧实的下腹一路上移，经过宽厚的胸膛，最终抵上那棱角分明的面庞。

他摸到了什么？

中年男人的皮肤，高挺的鼻子，上唇一条深刻的伤疤。

男人张开嘴巴，他的手指划过那不完整的嘴唇，停留在磨损得非常严重的上牙上，下牙随之跟上，不轻不重地啮咬他的手指。这是一副年代久远的假牙，他远远就能嗅到它散发出的怪味。

但这不可能。

红龙也好，牙仙也好，再或是弗朗西斯·多拉德都已经死了。他的妻子莫莉——现在是前妻了——在他受到袭击后一枪打爆了那个恶魔的脑袋，新鲜的脑浆和头骨的碎块洒了一地。

可这强健的体格，澎湃的力量，手术缝合后独一无二的伤口，除了他还有谁？

“是我。”男人凑近到格雷厄姆的脸旁，悠长的气息吹动后者耳畔的几缕散发，他把自己潜藏在黑暗之中，不去斟酌词汇掩饰因嘴部残疾而吐字不清的毛病，“你想知道是什么造就了我，威尔·格雷厄姆。你想了解我的世界，所以我来了。”

格雷厄姆放下他的手，在身侧捏成拳头。是的，比什么都强烈，他想知晓关于多拉德、牙仙，或者红龙的一切，知晓到底是什么力量造就了这残杀了十三人的恶魔。

“你会知道。”他不用看都能想象，那张生来畸形的嘴上挂着怎样令人恶作呕的微笑，“——但在那之前，还有别的事要完成。”

多拉德发不准“咝”这个音节，这句恐吓从他嘴里说出来显得滑稽可笑，但仅限于此。

他猛地贴近格雷厄姆的身体，把后者向后推去。他们的下体有一瞬刮擦而过，格雷厄姆感受到了对方那袒露在外的、膨胀的欲望。

“该死！”他忍不住咒骂了一声，下一秒便摔在床垫上。他做好了拼死搏斗的准备，但他太虚弱了，不仅仅是身体，更是精神。

多拉德一把掐住他的脖子固定好他上仰的脑袋，双膝跪在他两侧的肩臂上，再把全部的重量压在他的腹部。

他不断挣扎，但对方就像铜墙铁壁一般矗立在他身上。

“你要做什么！”格雷厄姆大声呵斥，像被砍去四肢的猎豹一样只留下尖利的牙齿。

“嘘——”多拉德把右手食指放在唇上，不在乎他的猎物根本看不见这个事实，“让我告诉你一件事，威尔。”

在听到对方喊自己的名字时，他竟有一刻异样的平静。

多拉德叫他“威尔”。不是“格雷厄姆”，也不是“威尔·格雷厄姆”，是“威尔”。亲密缱绻，意味不明。

“我得先从我的故事讲起。”黑暗同多拉德的声音融合交织在了一起，压倒性地侵袭而来，“九岁那年，我杀了一只鸡，那是我杀死的第一只动物，接着便是第二只、第三只……那年我还探索了女性的身体，学会了自慰。今年我四十二岁，杀了第一个人——你知道的，雅各比一家，接下来就是利兹一家，并且对两个女主人进行了奸尸。”

“……你到底要说什么？”格雷厄姆再没有了方才的狂躁，他确信自己领悟到了多拉德想传递的讯息，但他内心里的恐惧在抵触。

“我在说习惯，威尔。”他又这样叫他了，语调熟悉得可怕，“当你杀了第一个人，就会有第二个。”

格雷厄姆全身都在不可遏制地颤抖。

“你喜欢杀人，威尔。”

格雷厄姆瞪大了眼睛。

*——当你开枪打死格雷特·雅格伯·霍伯先生以后你陷入忧郁。其实并不是开枪这件事让你情绪低落，对吗？事实上，难道不是因为你觉得杀了他的感觉是那么美妙才陷入了迷茫吗？

“想想劳厄兹。那个恶心又可悲的报社记者，他让你感到生理厌恶，于是你借我的手除掉了他。” 

*——我们无法创造我们的本性，威尔；它们与肺、胰脏和其他的一切东西随我们天生而至。

“我们无法创造我们的本性，威尔。”多拉德机械地复述这些话，就跟格雷厄姆当时在读汉尼拔·莱克特寄给他的这封信时脑海里浮现出的声音一模一样，“它们与肺、胰脏和其他的一切东西随我们天生而至。所以何必要和它们过不去呢？”

“……你到底是谁？”格雷厄姆竭尽所能伸长了脖子，试图望穿黑暗去看清那男人的脸。

“不要担心，我还是我。”多拉德放缓了声音，带着点诡异的温柔，他摸了格雷厄姆的脸。

这是嘲讽。格雷厄姆知道的。莫莉击毙多拉德之前，这个受世人唾骂的杀人魔正把刀片深深捅进他的脸颊。那个疤痕还在，即使进行过整形手术，但他知道它还在那里，就在那新长出的坑坑洼洼的表皮底下，丑陋得如同他刚被打下这个烙印时一般。

当然，他身上还远不止这一处烙印。

多拉德的手随着格雷厄姆的思绪一同来到了他的腹部，那里有条环形的伤疤，手指那么粗，可怖地从皮肤上突起，从左髋骨一直延伸到了右边的胸廓。

汉尼拔·莱克特在入狱前留给他的礼物，用漆布刀雕刻的永痕不灭的艺术品，为了夺走他的性命才存在于世。

他突然想起自己当初有多么信任汉尼拔，这道貌岸然的莱克特博士，最擅长的莫过于掌控人心。他有致命的优雅、令人惊羡的学识和地位，只出席最上流的宴席，并享用众人的崇敬。没有人知道汉尼拔的残忍可怖，哪怕是当时身为联邦探员的他，威尔·格勒厄姆，也被玩弄了，甚至一次又一次亲手把自己送上了对方的刀俎。

当他答应克劳福德加入“牙仙”一案时，就该预料到这个结局。但他没有。现在他毁了容，妻子带着孩子离开了他，他留住的只有这具残破的躯壳。

即使这样那些恶魔还是不愿放过他，他们从地狱里一次次挣扎着爬出来，只是为了吸干他最后的一滴血，啃净他最后一块肉。

“我还是我，格雷厄姆。”多拉德更换了个姿势，“我从未见过比汉尼拔·莱克特博士更高雅且富有思想的男人。我崇拜他、爱慕他，我们曾一度互相信任，但你离间了我和他的关系，让他背叛了我。不过我不怪他，相反我还是要帮他完成他一直无法了却的心愿。”

黏腻的吻落在格雷厄姆的伤疤上。

“你一定知道他对你的欲望。每当他看向你，每当他嗅你身上的味道，每当他在不经意间碰触你的身体……他从不隐瞒。”

“不……并不是。”他痛苦地滚动喉结，眼眶干涩到快要炸裂。

“不要否认，格雷厄姆。”多拉德摇摇头，声音有点急促，“现在就请你成为巨龙的一部分吧，让我感受你在枪杀霍伯和得知我杀死劳厄兹时的喜悦之情，品尝你克制在体内的邪恶本性。”

多拉德轻巧地把格雷厄姆消瘦的身体翻了过来，背朝上，宽大的手掌沿着弯曲的脊椎骨一点点下移，直到停在髂脊柱的位置不断徘徊。

*“往你身后摸，威尔·格勒厄姆……”脑海中响起的是劳厄兹在临死前被多拉德胁迫录下的声音，“在你的盆骨的顶端摸一下那些小骨节……摸一下那里的脊柱……巨龙就要在那里把你的脊柱折断。”

他想杀我，他想听我脊柱断裂的声音。

格雷厄姆绷紧了身体。

“别害怕。”多拉德扯下了他的裤子，再柔声说，“我不会让你死的，不会是现在。虽然你扼杀了我的肉体，但红龙不会消失。我偏爱于你，你将是能看到我辉煌转世成为巨龙的那个人。”

多拉德正伏在他的身上，后背上大片仿龙身的刺青正随着他的动作而扭动。

格勒厄姆的脑海中浮现出了威廉·布莱克的《红色巨龙与披着阳光的女人》——一条人形的红色巨龙盘踞在上空，肌肉发达的背部朝外，展露它强壮的羽翼。它的一截尾巴牢牢缠在一名正在祈祷的女人身上，而她披着圣光，面露惊恐却没有放开合十的双手。

与此同时他的身体像献祭一般被破开，屠刀挤进了他的身体，搅动着带给他更加致命的伤害，任由他的血液流淌，任由他的身躯破碎。

他的理智回到了大脑，但有太多东西要思考，他只好摒弃了自己的躯壳，意识腾升在了空中，发现在自己身上肆虐的，是真正的红龙。

它的利爪刺穿了他的肩胛，它的尾巴紧紧捆缚着他，它那犹如火焰的瞳孔锁定他。

它吐着火舌拷问他。

你的欲望是什么？

他的欲望是什么？他一时想不起来，但他知道多拉德强暴他是为了满足红龙的欲望，而满足红龙是多拉德的欲望。

他的记忆回到了舒格罗夫岛，他和莫莉还有威利坐在海边的一截枯木上，苍鹭从海的尽头成群地飞回，夕阳热烈得像是要焚尽世间万物，微凉的海风阵阵吹来，他们知道他们不必逃。

接着莫莉和威利消失了，他眼前出现了当年击毙霍伯的场景，他并不后悔，那是一个罪大恶极的连环杀手，他是为了救下了凶手无辜的女儿；再来是劳厄兹被烈火烧过，浑身焦黑淌着脓水躺在病床上垂死的模样，他没有为劳厄兹的死自责过。

他终于被引导到了他的欲望面前，那里包裹着他的本性。

“你曾经释放了自我，但包括你在内的所有人都愚蠢地把它归为精神病。”

格雷厄姆屏息听着。

“我们都是同类，威尔。”耳畔低沉的嗓音语重心长，“上天赋予了我们宝贵的天赋，我们注定要与众不同。”

——我们注定要与众不同。

 

格雷厄姆从梦中醒来，他浸在冷汗之中，像是刚刚淋过澡一样。

他打开床头的那盏小台灯，探出胳膊去够床柜上的杯子。但他很快便从床上摔了下来，水杯也砸在了地上。

他扶着柜子勉强站了起来，脱掉湿漉漉的上衣，莫莉留下的梳妆镜就在他斜前方。他走了过去，借着昏暗的光线看自己赤裸的身体。

苍白、瘦弱、满目疮痍。

身上的伤口默契地作痛起来，他几乎直不起腰。

地上掉着那封他睡前还在看的信，信上只有寥寥百来个字。他习惯把它放在了枕头下面，和之前收到的信一起，然后像是着魔了一般每晚翻看它们，直到入睡。

他把信捡了起来。这封是汉尼拔·莱克特最近的来信，在他负伤入院时的慰问。

*——我希望你很快就能够康复而且希望你的脸别被弄得太丑。

格雷厄姆摸了摸自己凹陷的脸颊。

*——我经常挂念你。

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”格雷厄姆捂着腹部的伤口大笑不止地念出了落款人的名字。

他终于明白，那些潜伏在他身边的恶魔们，不仅不会消失，还将会和它们留下的伤口一样伴随他一生。

FIN.


End file.
